


【罗路】控制欲

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 不负责任大意：两个村长打架，一个村长把另一个村长上了





	1. Chapter 1

** 没有人能逃脱我的掌控；没有人能改变我的作为。 ——《旧约》以赛亚书 43:1**

“嘿。”  
他说，声音沙哑。  
屋子里很暗，却能听到木炭燃烧发出的声响。  
噼啪噼啪，细碎地闪现在黑暗里。噼啪噼啪，滚过皮肤。噼啪噼啪，跳进耳朵。  
噼啪。  
在冰天雪地的北方，这片五步见方之地，炙热却无处不在。  
“你……很渴吧？”  
他故意拖长了音调，满满一把促狭的意味。  
这里太暗，什么都是混沌模糊的黑，听觉主导了人类全部的感官，那个声音就粘在耳廓上，赶都赶不走。  
他等了一会儿，对方却只发出清晰的喘息声，他饿了他三天，又用火盆烤了他三个时辰，人都是有极限的，就像捕猎一只猛兽，太过急促地追赶，贸然地猎杀不仅会造成自己的伤亡，还会损伤皮毛影响肉质，但是如果慢慢地追捕他，耗尽他所有的力气，让他衰竭而死，那么一切都会看起来很完美。  
耐心。  
一定要耐心。  
他从来都是最好的猎手。  
他掏出了自己的水袋，故意且缓慢地摇晃着。水流碰撞皮囊发出的声响此刻听起来是那样的清晰。对方动了动，握紧的拳头牵引了手腕上的铁链，枷锁是向上固定在屋顶的，稍一动就落下星散的灰尘。  
他喝一口，清凉的水流从他的唇边滴落到对方裸露的胳膊上。  
那一瞬间，对方吞咽的声音无法隐藏。  
“如果你屈服的话……”狡猾的猎手继续诱惑着，“我可以给你水，食物，甚至更多。”  
他说完停了下来，沉默卷土重来，一切又安静下来。  
这个时候，他竟然是有些高兴的，方才担心对方就真的放弃的那种无趣感被重又燃起的兴趣替代。他几乎是愉悦地用水流湿润了自己的手指，抚摸上对方干裂的嘴唇，那一刻对方毫不迟疑地伸出舌头舔过他的手指，柔软的舌尖扫过他的指腹带来心底的酥麻，他没有忍住那声从胸腔漫上来的笑声，短促而压抑。对方饥渴的吮吸着他的手指，恨不得咬下来似的。  
“嘘——嘘——嘘——”他哄着他，用手指逗弄着他，在翻转的间歇捏住他的舌头。对方发出愤怒的唔咽，像只气急了的兽，随之的挣扎也越发激烈了。  
“放弃其实是件很简单的事情。”他乐此不疲地引诱着他，“只要你说你认输……”  
他稍稍放低了身子，这样他就可以与他平视了，黑暗里的那双眼睛依旧明亮清澈，他眨了眨，又眨了眨，唾液滑过咽喉“咕”的一下。  
“渴。”  
他终于开口了，但就只有这一个字。  
“渴。”  
“那就认输吧。”  
“渴。”  
“带着你的人民归属于我，就给你水喝……”  
“渴。”  
劝诱者露出个有些无奈的皱眉，他又和对方对视了一会儿，看着对方不屈的眉和起皮的嘴唇。  
他又喝了一口水，却没有咽下去，只是捏紧对方的下巴挑起，就着口喂了下去。对方很配合地张开唇齿接纳了他，他咕咕吞咽着，舌头无意识地扫过对方的上齿。  
“你总是要放弃的。”罗直起身子叹了口气，“路飞。”  
他一边这样说着一边把水壶递到了他的唇边，路飞大口地吞咽着几乎喝光了它，因为喝得太急，他被呛得咳嗽起来，涨红了一张脸，却又因为再次活下来而露出了笑容。  
“我一定会逃走给你看的！”路飞再抬起头的时候，目光勇敢无畏，是啦是啦，他就是这种只要能活着就始终有希望的奇怪生物。他歪着头打量了他一会儿，把剩下的水全部倒在了他的头发上，水流顺着路飞的脸颊流过他被绑缚的胸膛。  
“我等着。”  
罗这样回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

  
罗与路飞的相遇发生在一场关于新水源的抢夺中。在塞外，族群与族群之间的战争是最家常便饭的事情，这里什么都很短缺。  
水源短缺，草地短缺，食物短缺，劳动力短缺。  
人性短缺。  
反正罗从有记忆开始就意识到这世上的一切都不是轻而易举可以得到的。  
你想要，你就要去抢。  
那个时候他们刚刚发现了新的水源，当罗带着他的部队赶过去的时候，那里已经有了陌生的部族在取水，男男女女们聚集在一起，一些孩子笑闹着在追闹。对此，罗只是淡漠地拉开了他的弓。  
那只箭的射出没有丝毫的怜悯和犹豫，他冲向的是最靠近水源的孩子。  
人群发出尖叫，他们一下四散开来。坐在马上的罗却比任何人都更早地发现了意外。  
死亡并没有如预期地发生，箭被人斩落下来，断成两截，插入土里。一声呼哨响起，老弱妇孺们紧紧地靠在一起向远处的高地跑去，罗一早就注意到的几个家伙迅速地调转马头朝向罗和他的部队，他们一直没有喝水，而是骑着马四处查看。  
但让罗意外地是那个挡下他箭的人。  
那是个毫不起眼的少年，裹着长长的披风，黑色蓬乱的头发几乎要盖住他的眼睛。他没有马，手里也只有一把剑，却站在了离罗最近的位置。  
他们无声地对峙着，罗瞟了一眼远处撤退的人群，并没有下达突击的命令。  
野风吹来，那个少年理了把头发，这时罗才看清他的脸，居然比想象的还要年少，稚气都堆在他的眼角眉梢，他皱了皱鼻子，左眼下挂着个小伤疤，这让他忽然扬起的笑容带着点少年人的天真和纯然。  
他的族人撤退的差不多了，那几个巡逻的家伙也渐渐向后退着。一个绿色头发脸色阴沉的家伙骑着马来到了少年身边向他伸出了手，罗还是安静地看着他们。直到少年一把拉住骑上了马，绿头发仍然满是戒备地望着他们，少年却像是完全松懈下来，大大咧咧地拍了拍同伴的胸口，马发出一声嘶鸣，少年留给罗的最后一幕居然是个吐舌头的鬼脸。  
“啊，混蛋！被嘲笑了！”  
罗听到佩金骂了声，却发觉自己不知什么时候笑了起来。  
  
路飞又逃走了一次。  
他抓住送饭人转身的时机用铁链勒住了对方的脖子从而得到了钥匙，这让罗有些后悔没有天一亮就把他吊回去。  
他干得不赖，临走前还吃完了罗给他准备的早饭。  
当路飞骑着偷来的马一路狂奔的时候，罗在身后追上了他，他试探着射了几箭不过也知道对方不会停下。路飞跑得头也不回，他瘦弱的脊背随着马匹的奔跑起伏颤动，白雪，红衣，黑色的发，竟拼凑出别样的风情，这跃动的景象烙印进罗的眼睛里，让他感受到真实追逐的乐趣。  
也许正是因为这样吧，他不由自主地纵容了路飞每一次的逃离。  
罗的最后一箭射到了马腿上，马翻滚着带着路飞一起摔到了地上。这下着实不轻，路飞都没能立刻站起来，他在雪地上爬了一小段才跌跌撞撞地站起来，罗下了马就跟在他后头。看着他歪歪扭扭倔强地走，胳膊处的衣服擦破了，就露出渗血的肌肤。  
乐趣戛然而止了。  
罗沉默着走过去，一把把路飞扛到了肩上。对方立刻骂了起来，那些骂词带着他自己部族的土话很多其实罗也不懂，而且凭这个家伙的智商，大约也就是些混蛋，大混蛋，超级混蛋一类的词汇吧。罗无所谓地踩在雪地上，路飞闹得凶了，就用自己的大太刀打他的屁股。  
两个人一起走在雪地上，脚印就要深得多，也走得慢。雪落在他们身上，星星点点的。路飞闹了一阵就不闹了，垂在罗的肩头无精打采的样子。  
“老实了？”  
“我歇会儿。”路飞喘了口气，“这匹马跑得太慢了，如果是我的桑尼，你绝对追不上我。”  
罗哼了声，对他这种毫无理由的自信不做评论。  
“而且我肚子饿了，你给的不够吃。”即使看不见路飞的表情罗也知道他一定在鼓脸，“小气鬼。”  
“还是那句话，归属我，你会吃得更饱的。”  
“不要！”  
“你总会妥协的。”  
“不会！”  
他们有一搭没一搭地说着，直到罗把他摔到马背上。路飞晃着脑袋甩掉自己头发上沾着的碎雪。  
“你为啥一定要我投降？”  
“早点把你们那支收编，可以让我变得更强大，你那边可有几个好手。”  
“嘿嘿，我也觉得索隆山治他们可厉害了！弗兰奇也超级厉害的，可以做很厉害很厉害的东西，还有罗宾特别聪明，她教我们……”  
罗骑上了马，对于路飞嘟囔他同伴的事情兴趣缺缺。他的手肘压在路飞的背上，一方面防止他逃跑一方面也防止他摔下去。路飞说得累了就张大嘴巴接雪玩，他这种不会发愁的性子不知道是愚蠢还是太过自信。  
他从不放弃逃跑，也从不放弃希望。  
他，在某种意义上，不可征服。  
“如果只是想要我帮忙的话，我们其实可以结盟。”路飞似乎是考虑了很久才说出这样的话，“我绝不可能接受你的姓氏，但是我们可以做朋友，我从不背叛。”  
路飞说的信誓旦旦，好像罗已经答应了他一样。罗一边赶着马一边对上路飞抬头看来的目光。  
“如果……有另一种人生，也许我会考虑和你结盟。”罗的声音散在风里，他为自己说出这样的话而笑了下，他摸了摸路飞的头发，感受到刺刺的发梢在他掌下摩擦。  
“不过，现在……”罗的声音沉了下去，“我只想用一切办法让你屈服。”  
  
有些欲望就是这样，它清晰沉甸，提醒着你最真实的所求。


	3. Chapter 3

罗开始关心蒙奇一族的动向。  
他们人不多，却纪律俨然。罗后来才知道，这些人原本来自不同的部族，他们大多都失去了家园无所依托，而路飞收留了他们。  
对的，他们的领头人，也就是那个少年叫路飞。他很神奇的成为这群人的领导者，虽然看起来具体的组织安排都是他的同伴在做，但他却是所有人精神上的依赖。罗找了个家伙混了进去，不过很快被发现了，奇妙的是那个家伙居然还被放了回来，感慨地描述着自己的所见所闻！  
“太神奇了！”描述者手舞足蹈，“就是，就是你知道他是个傻瓜，但就是会越来越相信他！”  
“能别瞎扯吗？”夏奇不耐烦地踢了描述者一脚，可对方只是露出更加肯定的神色。  
“……他会做一切你觉得不值得做的事情，为了任何一个人。”  
“真正的强大可不是无限制地保护所有的弱者。”佩金的话得到了罗赞同的一瞥，罗站起来走到帐外，满目都是无垠的旷野，烈风刮擦着他的脸，一只海东青呼啸着飞来落在他抬起的手臂上。  
“他是他们所有人的太阳吧……”那个人小小声地说了这么一句，似乎只是自言自语。  
罗抬手把那只海东青放回天空。  
“挺好的。”罗搓了搓手，“比我想象的有趣多了。”  
  
似乎是因为接触越久才越产生了想要了解更多的欲望。  
这次罗走进来的时候路飞正蜷缩在草堆里睡觉，因为寒冷他把粗糙坚硬的干草都堆在自己身上，那些黄色的草梗插进他的头发里，粗一些的就在他露出的肌肤上摩擦出痕迹。他无忧无虑地睡着，呼噜呼噜地打着盹，身上或深或浅的伤口新旧不一，罗只熟悉那些路飞逃走时所留下的：磨破的手肘，擦伤的膝盖，刮破皮的耳廓，但更多是罗完全不了解的，腰上的烫伤，背上的瘀青，眼下的黑色伤疤。这是一具饱经争斗的身体，却干净的没有一丝血的味道。罗蹲下身子，不多的阳光从铁窗投射下来，就落在他的脚边，他站在明暗交界处端详了路飞会儿，戳了戳路飞眼角的伤。  
路飞在睁开眼的同时就出手了，他去扭罗的手腕，希望借力把他撞到墙上。罗看破了这个行动，他扣紧手指压住路飞的气管，整个人侧身翻下，路飞哼了一声抬起腿顶过来，曲起的膝盖砸进罗的背心。冲击带来快速漫开的疼痛。罗的目光尖锐起来，他加重了自己下压的力道，把路飞的脸摁在地上。路飞扭动着身体想要逃离他，拳头落到罗的身上，罗硬抗了这一切，只是越发收紧紧扣路飞脖子的手。  
他们又僵持了会儿，彼此都出了汗，呼吸粗重。  
最终因为缺氧，路飞瘫软下去，他微微张着口努力呼吸着，脸涨得通红，双目逼出泪水，罗在路飞几乎快要失去意识的时候才松开手，然后任由他一个人在那里咳得天塌地陷。  
“真是的。”路飞好不容易才喘匀了气，“再来！”他一拍地面跳起来，罗眼皮也没抬地伸出脚，下一刻又把他绊到了地上。在路飞再次爬起来前，罗坐到了他背上，把他压得死死的。  
总是总是总是，毫不放弃。  
“你这么坚持是为什么？”罗想了很久才开口，“假装答应下来然后再想办法逃走也是一条很实际的方法不是吗？”  
原本死捶着地面的路飞沉默了一下，然后小声而僵硬地说：“好，我，我同意，归属你了！”  
罗翻了个白眼：“太假了。”  
路飞便又反抗起来，扭动着想要摆脱掉压着自己的罗。  
“喂。”罗抬手摁住了路飞乱动的脑袋，强迫他扭过来看着自己，“为什么？”  
罗看进路飞黑亮倔强的瞳仁里。  
“你想要的到底是什么？”  
“我啊……我想要……”  
  
  
他们又你来我往地打了几次，一开始是罗袭击路飞的族群，后来路飞也会来偷袭他们。  
他们的偷袭往往非常迅捷，充满计划性。几次下来路飞带走了罗的好几匹马和不少的粮食，不过罗跟着他们的队伍找到了更多的水源，草地，并且撵着他们无法在一个地方好好停留。通过一段时间的较量，罗知道他们之中不乏骁勇善战的骨气之辈，同时也有着具备渊博知识的学者，从打斗中他们呼唤彼此流露出的口音来看，他们可能来自比罗更远的北方，他们一路向东，永远都在前行。  
罗总是和路飞交手，在打过几次结结实实的架后，路飞显然记住了罗，此后只要看到罗的部队，路飞总是第一个冲过来，目标明确地和罗干架。他们在一次一次的交锋中熟知了对方的名字，对方打斗的方式，对方细微表情变化所代表的实际意义。  
熟知了对方的声音，体温，气味。  
对方推拒，挤压，攻击的力道。  
对方的呼吸。  
心跳。  
肌肤触感。  
他们就像两头雄狮，因为争斗太久，身上都染上了对方的味道，于是便自己也弄不清楚面对着的人到底是敌人还是朋友。  
路飞在一次气喘吁吁打斗的间隙冲罗笑了下，他自己也愣住了，随后就无所顾忌地扩大了笑容。  
“打得不赖啊特拉仔！”还真是颇有他风格的诚实的赞美。  
后来有一日，罗从外面回来才知道自己住的地方被人光顾了。凌乱翻找的痕迹到处都是，食物洗劫一空，罗最喜欢的弓和几张毛皮也被带走了。  
他的墙上被人用炭笔歪歪扭扭地写着：  
  
麻烦的特拉仔，我要跟你打一架，赢了就别来烦我们！就在瓦楞山上！  
  
喂喂喂，我说，如果真的是约战的话，好歹也留个时间吧。  
托夏奇蹲守了一天一夜的福，路飞倒也真的出现了。他的脸上粘着假胡子，披着奇怪的猎豹斗篷，一副偷溜出来的样子。看到夏奇居然还笑嘻嘻地打了招呼，并一直等到罗慢悠悠地骑马而来。  
罗后来认出路飞身上穿的就是从他那儿偷走的皮毛，不错啊，改的还挺合身啊，这样想着愣生生从胸腔里憋出一声冷笑来。  
他们理所当然地打了一场，互相都要了对方的一点血。当罗以为他已经死死把路飞抵在树上的时候，路飞想也没想地仰起头撞了过来。  
他们彼此都很疼，路飞捂着脑袋蹲下去直哼哼，罗捂着鼻子往后退了好几大步。  
一时之间，没有人再说话，也没有人再展开攻击，风在他们之间幸灾乐祸地呼啸着，直到路飞蹲在地上发出一连串的大笑。  
“死小鬼。”罗瓮声瓮气地说着，走过去踢了踢路飞乱蹬的小腿，路飞抬头看了他一眼，结果笑得更欢了。  
他们没有再继续打。路飞抓了一捧雪挨着罗坐下来给他冷鼻子，罗哼着气却没有阻止他这样做。这是他第一次平静地和这个叫路飞的家伙坐在一起，他有着高于常人的体温和远旺盛于常人的精力，他一边抬着手按住罗的口鼻，一边无聊地抠着雪下的草，后来居然还悠然自得地唱起歌来。  
“够了。”在忍受了路飞把同一句歌词唱到第十三遍的时候，罗出声打断了他，他拉下路飞的手却没有松开，反而颇有力度地扣紧。  
“还打吗？”罗瞟了眼路飞那同样涨红的额头。  
“嗯哼。”路飞意义不明地笑了下，咧开嘴角露出的白牙就像一弯新月，“得回去了，不然一定会被打。”他站起身却发现罗还拽着他的手，便晃了几下示意他松开。  
“带着你的人民来我这里。”这是罗第一次发出邀请，“你们需要更好的庇护。无论是健康的还是……那些老弱病残我都可以接收。”  
“不用了。”路飞完全没考虑就拒绝了他，“我们还有更大的计划。所以别老找我们麻烦行不，很困扰啊！”说到这儿路飞皱起眉歪了歪头，“你可以跟着我们去找水源什么的，我们一次储满足够的水就会离开，然后我们也需要地方好好休息一段日子，但我们不会住下来。”  
罗无声地动了动眼珠：“你们到底要去哪里？”  
“去更广阔的世界。”路飞笑起来，一片阳光灿烂的暖。  
  
** 太阳说：我不会永远停留在天上。**  
  
“你想要的到底是什么？”  
“我啊……我想要去东方，有个定下约定的人在等我。”  
  
** 太阳说：白昼过去，我将不再照耀这片土地。**


	4. Chapter 4

罗想这条线总是要越过去的。  
他俯下身亲吻路飞的动作流畅得没有一丝停留，他一定在脑内计划了很多遍，又忘记了很多遍，最后固化成一种不知不觉的潜意识。  
亲吻他，这成为一种本能。  
路飞在感觉到嘴唇上压力的时候，瞪大了一双眼。他有一双永远无法隐藏情绪的眼睛，喜怒哀乐全在里面，谁望进去谁就掉进去。  
“看起来还是懂一些这种事的嘛。”罗在结束了一个浅尝辄止的吻后稍微撑起来了点，他的指腹摩擦过路飞眼角下的伤疤，满意地看到路飞露出更加惊讶的神色。  
如果这个家伙对接下来发生的事情一点自觉都没有，那岂不是非常沮丧的事情吗。  
嘛，虽然也不介意教他啦。罗在心里这样想着便再次低下身去加深刚才的吻，感觉到对方直挺挺地僵在那里心底又泛起丝丝莫名的甜意。  
毕竟初体验总是很难忘的。  
路飞在罗把舌头探进来的时候，终于开始了第一下明显的反抗。他整个人被压在干燥的草堆上，抬起手想要推开身上男人的时候，肩膀就撞到了坚硬的地面，他从没意识到自己能活动的空间居然这么小，哪里都是这个男人的气息，哪里都无处可逃。  
“你起码应该知道吧……”罗在暧昧炙热的喘息间含住路飞的下嘴唇，“在一个男人身下乱动会有什么后果？”他贴着路飞的嘴唇这样说，于是每一个字的震颤都被他们一起感受。路飞蹙起了眉，罗到底还是在他眼底深处捕捉到了一闪而过的畏惧，在罗满意地发出哼笑的时候，路飞挣脱开一只手狠狠地揍向了罗的脸。  
血的味道在口腔内弥漫开来，欲望被浸润得更加真实急迫了。  
“你到底想干什么？”路飞问得挺大声，他看着罗一点点转过脸来，现在他的双手完全被对方压在了头顶上。罗居高临下地望着他，露出陌生危险的目光。  
“呵。”他及其缓慢地舔掉嘴角的血，就像在品尝他们，“下次如果再被其他人做同样的事的话，记得一定要更加努力地反抗！”他的轻笑声就像有重量似的砸得路飞呼吸急促。  
下一刻，就像是为了回应他这句话，路飞猛地直起身子把罗从他身上掀了下去，他这一下用了十足的力气，在失去桎梏的第一刻，路飞飞快地站起来退到了墙角，他满是戒备地望着慢悠悠站起来的罗，这太不寻常，如果被抓到……  
路飞想。  
** 如果这次被抓到就逃不掉了。**  
“你的同伴就快来了。”罗突然这么说，“几次试探已经够他们画出完整的平面图，你那些毫无战斗力的跟随者都被安排到了安全的地方，再加上你三天两头出逃露个脸什么的，给他们足够的希望安慰自己等到计划完备再行动也是来得及的。”说到这儿，罗停下了自己平淡无奇的叙述，露出一个遗憾的表情，“人不能太自信，也不应该妄想着可以保护所有人还没有任何牺牲。”  
这个一直处在对立面的首领从未用如此缓慢的语气叙说一件事情，好像故意希望路飞能够一个字一个字全部记住似的，“不管你去到哪里，都要有随时付出代价的觉悟。”  
罗掐上路飞脖子的时候，路飞本能地护住了自己柔软的腹部，但是罗简单明确地把他的脑袋撞到了墙上，眩晕袭来，路飞晃了下，挥出的拳头偏离了预计的目标。  
与之相比更残忍的是，罗并没有就此停下，他就着刚才的起势接着更重地撞了第二下和第三下。  
整个世界旋转得摇摇欲坠。  
“别太担心。”罗的声音模模糊糊地传来，“不会有什么后遗症。说起来我是个大夫这件事情你并不知道吧，你有试着去认真了解一个人吗？去想他看你眼神的意义，去想他与你说话，对你笑，和你生气，选择跟随你，站在你身边，触碰你时心里想着什么吗？”  
路飞昏昏沉沉地捂着脑袋，做出的反击都变得软绵偏离。施暴者却在这个时候发出叹息，他松开手让路飞坠落下去，又及时地拥紧他，把他抱进怀里，就好像溺水者寻求浮木一般，路飞死死地勒着罗的脖子来保持平衡，他的下巴抵在罗的肩膀上，闻到在灰尘，木炭，羊奶酒这些复杂味道下原来隐藏着清淡而苦涩的草药味。他想起乔巴莫名其妙找到的草药包，那救了他队伍里一个小女孩的命。  
他们短暂的沉默了会儿，直到罗把路飞放到地上，他再次吻他，把他囚禁在地面与他之间。强硬但不失温柔地让他仰起脖子，他用一种比刚才更耐心更细致的情绪吻他，细细密密匝匝，在志在必得和一无所有间矛盾徘徊。  
结束了。  
路飞产生一种感觉。  
** 无处可逃。**  
当感觉到胸口的衣物被剥离，他冷得瑟缩了一下，对方不失时机覆盖住他的温暖身躯像一个精心策划的阴谋。  
这让路飞想起罗是怎么抓住他的。  
他一个人前来，说要找他说话，在握上他手腕的那一刻，锁链和弓箭队同时出现了。  
漫天箭雨下，那个男人没有露出一丝犹豫后悔的表情，连眼睛都没有眨。  
  
罗花了很长的时间，只是重复连绵不断的“吻”。  
他引导着路飞，用灵活的唇舌让路飞遵循他的意志。关于性事，路飞其实只无意中窥到一些纠缠的阴影和压抑的喘息。他曾被那细碎的声音吵醒，一动不动地睁开眼睛看着在远处做这种事的人，罗宾在发现他后捂住了他的眼睛，那个黑色长发像姐姐般照顾他的女子拉着他转过身去，给他温暖的怀抱，用轻缓的歌谣掩盖掉那些纠葛缠绵的呼吸。  
这件事情后来不准再被提起，没有好奇，拒绝回答。  
可是现在，那些被冲淡的声音却在路飞的记忆深处轰鸣炸响，引迫出他自己婉转断续的呼叫。路飞没法止住这些，因为罗而点燃的酥麻感像是落在身上的雨，沾染上就无法摆脱，最后哪里都是罗的味道。起起伏伏的细微移动间，彼此摩擦带来的奇异的感觉从肌肤渗入，热与痒伴随着初次感受到的爱抚蚕食全身。  
路飞没法止住自己发出声音。  
没法止住。  
罗在一个又一个吻的间隙慢慢挑起嘴角，他很耐心，事实上他珍惜这缓慢迟滞的进程，就像一条已经知道终点的路，却因为走得慢，产生了没有尽头的错觉。地牢里光线贫弱，视觉变得模糊，听觉，嗅觉，触觉便开始趾气高扬，喧宾夺主。  
“这么做到底是，算是什么呢？”  
罗很满意路飞这样问，也很满意那干净的声音因为急促的呼吸而变得潮湿暧昧。他俯下身，更亲密地挨近他，嘴唇就贴在他涨得通红的耳垂上。  
“你觉得呢？”罗他这样坏心眼地问着，感受到紧拥的身体发出轻微的颤动，他们都勃起了，硬挺互相剑拔弩张地抵着，困惑的神色始终在路飞脸上，他微长着嘴，毫不在意地在罗面前舔舐嘴唇或者滚动喉结，他自己都没有意识到，他正全然感知着这场新奇的性事。  
“是，是很糟糕的事吗？”路飞问得小心翼翼的。  
罗从胸腔里迸发出笑意，他重重地抵上路飞的额头，蹭了一鼻尖的汗。  
“很糟糕的事情，你的同伴们知道了一定会很生气。”他的手指流连过路飞胸口巨大可怖的伤疤，“这会比这样的伤痛更加难以让他们释怀。”  
不出意料地路飞又挣扎起来，他执拗地去摆脱罗的触摸，伸出手在地上抓出痕迹，罗抚上那只手，把它按在地上，两种肤色交叠在一起映出一种可以撕裂一切的冲动。他们的心都咚咚咚地跳着，慌乱着，搏击着。  
“该死的。”路飞说得咬牙切齿，“那我不会忘记的。我一定不会忘记这次的事。”  
“很好。”罗立马说，他的手已经徘徊在路飞的腹部，腰带松松垮垮地堆在那里，说着话的时候他的手一路向下突如其来地握住路飞的稚嫩，路飞尖锐的吸气声一下子砸进黑暗里，他蓦然收拢的五指，耸起的肩膀，弓起的背，咬紧的嘴唇，急促的呼吸，瞪过来的眼。  
骨骼吱嘎吱嘎地响着。  
  
** 你说你不会忘记的。**  
** 你千万不要忘记。**  
  
任何一场征服都不是高歌凯进，无阻向前的，何况这场带着点侵略标记意味的情爱。  
处处都有反抗，处处都有臣服。  
罗开始乐此不疲。  
他先帮路飞释放了一次，让他明白欲望的雏形。在激情渐弱的苍白空虚里，路飞茫然地瞪着他眼前的黑暗，他的胸口随着呼吸起伏着，手无力地搭在罗的肩头。他发出轻微的“啊啊”的呼唤，而罗用嘘声安抚他，他不轻不重地拍打着他的脸，直到路飞的目光转移过来才开始自己的开拓工作。  
他需要路飞看着他。清醒地看着他做每一步。  
因为不这样，他也许就没有来完结这件事情的意义。  
可笑反常的懦弱。  
路飞还是会反抗，在他的脚被分开的时候，在他的腰肢被随意摆弄的时候，在他被要求接吻和放松的时候，但这些反抗带着点儿意兴阑珊的敷衍和小心隐藏的好奇。这是个美好的发现，这只懵懂无知的小狼似乎因为意识到不会危及生命而悄悄被好奇所蛊惑，他眨着他的眼睛看着那些正发生在他身上的事情，在欲望卷过身体的时候，真实地哼哼出声，罗发现当路飞感到舒服时会卷起他的脚趾手指，在感到难受时会不自觉地咬紧牙根。  
啊，真是只野兽。  
罗纵容了那些美好的，纠正了那些错误的，而这些温柔在挺进的时候被罗抛弃在脑后。  
罗的一只手扶着路飞的腰，一只手捋开路飞汗湿的额发。他露出嚣张的笑意，眼底似乎有火在烧。  
一切都是超越想象的好。  
路飞，完全在他的掌握之下，颤动着泛着潮红。肌肉紧缩带来的挤压层层叠叠，兴奋感顺着脊椎骨往上蹿，一路涌进大脑里，他无暇再去搞那些假惺惺的抚慰或是恶作剧的捉弄。  
他只想全心全意地享有他。  
他最后一刻的温柔，是抬起手，用指腹擦掉了路飞眼角溢出的泪水。  
  
起初的疼痛过去后随之而来的快感也是真实的。罗看到路飞皱起了眉，眼睛却瞪得更大了，细软的舌微微探出来。初尝人事的路飞有着青涩的天真和迷离，却又因为天性的勇敢而一直一直没有露出怯懦恐惧的神色。他努力做出无畏的姿态，用一些小别扭来反抗肉体上愉悦的诚实。罗注目着路飞随着他节奏的摆动，在路飞妄图咬紧自己手指来压抑叫喊的时候，蛮横的拉过来轻吻他的脉搏。于是呼喊就在昏暗的牢房里四处撞击起来，夹杂着咒骂，抽泣和罗的名字。  
这个时候倒是不叫特拉仔了嘛。  
罗这样想着又是狠狠一下。  
是因为音节简单才叫罗的吗？  
罗，罗，罗。  
路飞喊着，手胡乱地挥舞着，扬起的脖子露出欲望的曲线被罗一口咬住。  
罗，罗，罗。  
罗抱紧他，我在，我在，我在。  
路飞咬上了罗的肩。挺疼的，都能嗅到血的味道。  
罗无所谓。  
痛觉消失了，声音消失了，世界在他们身后远去。  
路飞用泪水浸润的眼睛望着他，它们依旧那么清澈干净，谁看进去谁就被关进去。路飞的脚跟因为撞击一下一下敲击着罗的脊骨。在恍惚间，他摸了摸罗的脸，小指擦过他的嘴唇。那一刻，罗停了下来，他们都停了下来。  
路飞另只手的手指还在罗的唇边被贪婪地舔舐着。罗狠狠地咬了下去。  
真是的。  
在越过顶点的那一刻罗想。  
就是因为你，害得我也跟小孩子一样。


	5. Chapter 5

路飞顺利地回来了。  
他什么也没说，也没有什么奇怪的地方。  
他身上斑驳的痕迹没几天就消失了，他依旧没心没肺地笑着，带着他的跟随者一路向前，他们离目的地还很远，每个人都希望快点到达。  
还好，一直烦人的特拉法尔加部族再也没有出现过。  
当路飞勒紧缰绳裹起斗篷策马而奔的时候，他总能触摸到中指上的牙印。不知道为什么，那个伤痕被保留了下来，变深变硬，接了痂被剥掉后就遗留下浅色的一圈。那个东西被一直留在了路飞的手指上，而他也变得越发频繁地去触摸它。  
  
未来，总在远处。  
  
THE END


End file.
